Dayoff
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Kanto heroes are supposed to spend day together, but in last minute Red and Yellow canceled and left Blue and Leaf alone.. to spy them. Summary isn't the best one -.- Oldrivalshipping, and some specialshipping


**Okay, so oldrivalshipping for once. Next I'm going to continue my contestshipping-series. At least two more to it, if I don't get more ideas.**

**So, to this story. I use Leaf instead of Green, because I know some people here use their japanese and some english names, so in this way, there won't be any misunderstandings between Green and Blue. And because I like Leaf more than Green XD**

* * *

"Flu?"

Red nodded. "Yes, Yellow got flu and she can't come."

Leaf and Blue looked each others and then back to their friend. They were standing in front of Viridian Gym. Red was supposed to get Yellow and they were supposed to spend day together.

"How can she get flu that suddenly?" Blue asked. Red raised his shoulders.

"Should we cancel today's plan and go visit her?" Leaf asked.

"Nonono!" Red shook his head. "You two just go have fun, I'll take care of her."

With that, Red turned around and left towards Yellow's house. The two watched his back.

"So… what now?" Blue asked.

Leaf raised shoulders. "I don't know. Should we just do as we planned?"

"Whatever", he replied, and started walking towards centre.

"Hey, wait up!" Leaf ran after him.

Elsewhere…

Red pulled his head away from corner and smiled. His plan had succeeded.

"Did it work?" said happy voice behind him. He turned around.

"Perfectly", he said in nice-guy-pose (A/N: in case you don't know what it is, it's that pose from Naruto, thumb up with wide and shiny grin). Yellow smiled.

"Good. Let's go so we don't lose them."

Back to other two…

Blue and Leaf walked down the street in silence. It was sunny, yet cold January forenoon.

Leaf was tinkering her coat's hem and trying to figure something to say. Blue just walked coolly at her side, hands in his pocket (half because it was his habit, half because he had forgotten his gloves).

"Want to stop somewhere? For a coffee?" Leaf asked.

"Fine." They picked (or actually Leaf picked) nice looking café and entered it. When they got their orders they sat to table.

The café was pretty empty, but Blue noticed all customers were… couples? Blue took a look to Leaf to see if she had noticed. But she was just watching out of window. Even if she did notice, she didn't seem to care.

Blue noticed he was staring her for about two minutes. He turned his head quickly back to his cup and drank from it. Soon his eyes wandered back to her.

Now that he thought of it, Blue found Leaf actually quite pretty. While staring her he felt his cheeks warming and he had to force his head to turn away.

Leaf turned to him, feeling someone staring. She could swear she saw Blue just turn his head away. But then, se returned her concentration to window. She was probably imagining, no way he'd do that.

"Are you even going to touch that?" Blue's voice returned her back from her thoughts. He nodded towards her coffee cup. She then noticed herself too she hadn't even tasted it.

"Oh, yeah", she said and let out nervous laugh. She took long drink from her now pretty cold coffee. Blue sighed and stood up.

"Let's go." Leaf rushed after him.

Not so far, behind the tree, stood Red and Yellow, keeping eye on their friends.

"They're still no different", Red cursed.

"Patience, Red-dear", Yellow said. "You know how stubborn they are. And they have been out just for about hour."

Red still let out few complains. They had given them a day together so that they would admit they like each others.

"Come on", Yellow called and ran after the two. Red followed.

...

For next few hours Leaf and Blue wandered around Viridian City. Since it was winter, the dark came early, so they decided to return to the Gym and visit at Yellow's.

"Could we stop at the park for a while?" Leaf asked carefully.

Blue turned to her. "Why?" It was getting cold, and he didn't really feel like sit still and catch cold.

"I don't know, I'd just like to", she said. She saw Blue was about to refuse, and made familiar puppy-eyes-look. Blue blushed, and looked away to hide it.

"F-fine then."

Leaf smiled. That always works, even to ah-so-cool Blue. They made their way to park near the Gym. Leaf sat on bench. Blue stood there for a moment, and then sat next to her, keeping good distance. Leaf noticed this, and somehow it made her sad. She admitted she liked him, but she never realized her feelings were this big. She kept her look on the ground, and tried to think something to say.

Blue took a look of Leaf. He wondered why she looked so sad. He had tried to be as nice as he could, but, this is his nature he can't help it. He did like her, but he just couldn't admit it, hardly even to himself.

When they had sat there for some time, Blue decided it was enough and stood up.

"It's getting cold and dark, so let's get going."

"Oh. Okay", Leaf stood up as well. Once again they walked in silence.

"Are you going home?" Blue asked when they reached the Gym.

"Umh, yeah."

"I'm staying at the Gym, so see you later." Blue turned to leave.

"… Blue." He stopped. Leaf bit her lower lip. What was she actually going to say? She had to say something now that she had stopped him. He watched her and waited. Leaf did first thing that came into her mind.

She went next to him, rose on her toes, and gave him a small kiss on cheek.

"Well, see ya." She turned and started to walk away. Blue just stood there in confusion, face red as tomato. He touched the place Leaf's lips had been just seconds ago.

Before he could even think what he was doing, he ran after Leaf, turned her around and kissed her on mouth. Leaf stared him eyes wide open. Then she closed them, wrapped her hands around his neck and started to kiss him back. Blue's hands went to her waist as he made the kiss more passionate.

Behind the corner, Red and Yellow did high-five.

"Mission complete!" Red said happily.

"M-hm!" Yellow agreed with smile. Red watched this smile, and suddenly got jealous that Blue was there kissing and he just stood here. And he did have crush on the girl next to him.

"Yellow."

"Yes?" Yellow looked at Red, when he suddenly pressed his lips on hers. Yellow blushed madly.

Soon he pulled back with grin.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Yellow stared at Red. Then she smiled brightly, and jumped to hug him. Now it was Red's turn to blush. Then he smiled and hugged her back.

Back to the in front of the Gym, Leaf and Blue finally showed sings of pulling apart, just because they needed air. Both blushed.

"Wow…" Leaf sighed.

"You said it", Blue said smirking.

"What was that for?"

"Well…." Blue thought about it for a moment. Then he pressed his forehead against hers. "Guess.. I wanted to say I love you."

Leaf blushed even more (if that's even possible anymore), but smiled. "Wasn't the most expected thing from you."

Blue laughed. "Yeah, probably not."

Leaf pressed her head to his shoulder. "I love you too." Blue smiled and hugged her.

Their moment was ruined soon, when they heard clapping behind of them. When they turned to see what it was, they saw non other than Red and Yellow.

"Well finally!" Red laughed.

"Red? Yellow?" Leaf looked at them confused. Blue sighed as he started to understand certain things. Leaf stuttered something vague and pointed both Red and Yellow. The two laughed.

"You sure didn't get it, Leaf", Yellow said. Leaf shook her head. They laughed even more.

"So you two were spying on us?" Blue asked them. They nodded. He rolled his eyes. Leaf started to figure it out herself too.

"Wait a second… you arranged this?"

"Well, we did plan that you two go out together and finally admit you like each others and so, but you never really had to go", Yellow explained. "So the fact that you agreed to go is that you actually wanted to go alone?" She smirked.

Both Leaf and Blue blushed, and looked to another direction.

"I take that as yes", Red grinned and wrapped his arm around Yellow's shoulder. Leaf noticed this quickly.

"It seems we weren't only ones who had good time today, huh?" It was her turn to smirk and other two to blush. Leaf and Blue laughed.

"L-let's just go home!" Red said.

"I stay here", Blue said.

"Red, c-could you come to my place?" Yellow asked.

"Sure!" They left. Leaf waited that they were out of hear range.

"So..." Blue turned to her. "I… guess… I'll be going now." She turned to leave, but Blue pulled her back again.

"It's already late, you can stay here."

Leaf smiled. "Okay."

And they walked inside hand in hand.

* * *

**Yes, ending sucked bit -.- but oh well. Hope you liked!**


End file.
